Conventionally, an oil pressure regulation valve is mounted to an automatic transmission device or the like for a vehicle, and is used for controlling an oil pressure to be supplied to a transmission element. The oil pressure regulation valve is provided with various ports in a sleeve, and drives a spool in the sleeve to change a communication state between an oil-pressure input port and an oil-pressure output port, thereby adjusting input oil pressure to a target pressure.
The spool is driven in an axial direction against a biasing force of the spring by an electromagnetic force of a solenoid actuator, so as to change the communication state. Furthermore, a part of output oil pressure is introduced to the sleeve from a feed back port (F/B port) provided separately from the input port and the output port, and is applied to the spool such that the communication state is changed to a shut side (e.g., JP 2006-046640A, JP 2004-060806A). Thus, the communication state can be slightly corrected by using an F/B force of the oil pressure that is input from the F/B port and is applied to the spool, so that the oil pressure can be accurately and rapidly adjusted to the target pressure.
Furthermore, the sleeve is provided with a discharge port communicating with atmosphere, in addition to the input port, the output port and the F/B port. Thus, operation oil leaking in the sleeve can be discharged to an oil tank exposed in the atmosphere, via the discharge port.
Because the sleeve is provided with the input port, the output port, the F/B port and the discharge port, the dimension of the oil pressure regulation valve is relatively long in the axial direction.
The oil pressure regulation valve described in JP 2006-046640A is a general-shut type in which the communication state is in a shutting state when electrical power is not supplied to the solenoid actuator so that an electromagnetic force is not generated in the solenoid actuator. In contrast, the oil pressure regulation valve described in JP 2004-060806A is a general-open type in which the communication state is in an open state when electrical power is not supplied to the solenoid actuator. The axial arrangement order of the input port, the output port, the F/B port and the discharge port is different from each other between the oil pressure regulation valve of the general-shut type and the oil pressure regulation valve of the general-open type.
Thus, in a valve body of an automatic transmission device in which the oil pressure regulation valve of the general-shut type and the oil pressure regulation valve of the general-open type are combined, it is necessary to make a twisting arrangement among an output oil passage, an input oil passage and a discharge oil passage.